With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display has become the most commonly used display device.
The array substrate, comprising a display area and a peripheral area (non-display area), is an important component of liquid crystal display device. The array substrate is provided with a plurality of wirings on its peripheral area, and some of these wirings need to be connected. As shown in FIG. 1, on a base substrate 100, a first wiring 11 and a second wiring 12 located in a first metal layer (a gate metal layer) need to be connected with each other. However, the first wiring 11 and the second wiring 12 are separated by a third wiring 13. Therefore, the first wiring 11 and the second wiring 12 need to be connected by a jumper. In an existing method thereof, a first insulating layer 2 covering the first metal layer is provided with a jumper 3, which is located in a second metal layer (a source-drain metal layer) that is covered with a second insulating layer 4. Then, via holes 51 penetrating the first insulating layer 2 and the second insulating layer 4 and via holes 52 penetrating the second insulating layer 4 are formed. Finally, the first wiring 11 and the second wiring 12 are both connected with the jumper 3 by transparent electrodes 6 through via holes 51 and 52, so that the first wiring 11 and the second wiring 12 are connected with each other.
Indium tin oxide (ITO) and indium zinc oxide (IZO), whose resistivity are higher than metal by two orders of magnitude, are usually chosen as the material of the transparent electrode 6. Consequently, the contact impedance between the first wiring 11 and the jumper 3 and the contact impedance between the second wiring 12 and the jumper 3 are relatively high, which is not conducive to the transmission of electric signals and also raises total power consumption of the array substrate.